


Best Makeup Sex

by Cassie98



Category: GOT7
Genre: "angst", Angry Sex, Angst Smut, Brat, Choi Youngjae - Freeform, Cute Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, Kim Yugyeom - Freeform, Makeup Sex, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, bambam - Freeform, bratty, bratty sub, iGot7 - Freeform, rough dom, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie98/pseuds/Cassie98
Summary: Reader has been acting out lately and becoming a brat but her boyfriend Jaebum has had enough!





	Best Makeup Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my name Cassie and this is my first official fic. Ive been debating on to wheater to post my writings but my friends bri and chris convinced me I hope you enjoy. :)

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" "The way you've been acting lately has gotten out of control!" 

"Well why don't you man up and do something about it." Jaebum tosses you over his shoulder and makes his at to the bedroom. 

"I'm getting tired of your bullshit these days." he drops you onto the bed. You start looking at him with a bit of fear in your eyes. You've never seen him so angry before, yet it was starting to turn you on too so you decided to play along.

"oh and what are you gonna do about?" He immediately turned you over on your stomach with your face in a pillow. He pulled down your pants then your underwear and gave your ass a hard smack. 

"OWW!!!!"

"KEEP IT UP AND I'LL HAVE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Those were the words you wanted to here. 

"Oh am I being a bad girl now...well...teach me a lesson then." Without hesitation he flips you over and starts pulling you closer to his face, you breath already getting short. You can feel his hot breath on your already wet heat. Immediately he starts sucking on your clit. Already your eyes are rolling back, feeling his tongue hit your sensitive spots (he always knew where they were). But this time he was more rough with and you were loving every moment of it.

"Someone's being a little rough today I see." You say with a smirk on your face.  

"Shut your damn mouth, I don't need you smart mouthing me." Hearing him talk you like that was a complete turn on you couldn't help but start to get even more wet. "Hmm look at that..." He says. "...my fingers just slid right on in." You start to moan, feeling his fingers pump in and out of you. It felt better than your own hands. He knew all the right spots to hit. Continuing to hit your g-spot with each pump. "The only sound I want to hear from you is you screaming my name." With that he started to curl his fingers, pumping in an out faster while sucking on your clit. You could feel your climax coming your moans getting louder and louder that the neighbors could probably hear you by now. Yore getting closer...closer...

"Yes, yes Jaebum right there right there..." You were almost there until he pulls away completely. "What the hell?! Why'd you stop?!" He hovers over you and starts taking off his clothes.

"Only good girls get to cum."

"That's bullshit!"

"Well then I guess we're-" you grab his arm before he turns around completely.

"WAIT!" He smirks "well..." He says eagerly. 

"Please...don't stop...don't...please...I...I-" 

"If you want me to finish you off I'm gonna need for you to beg for it." Again you swallow "...please make me cum Jaebum!"

Jae didn't waste a second, stripping the rest of the clothing off of you then his own. He crashes his lips onto yours hungrily; lustfully moaning into the kiss (it was simply bliss). He forcefully, yet still gentle, opened up your legs aligning himself as he inserts himself inside you. His cock was big and hard stretching your tight cunt it hurt but it was worth it. "Fuck babe you're...really...tight." He groans. You bite down on his collarbone he was being rough with his thrusts. There was a mix of pain and pleasure it was making you start to go crazy yet it felt so so so good. You couldn't keep your moan suppressed. He had never been this rough with you before but feeling him take so much control over you; making you beg for his cock and having it in your tight wet cunt was going to bring you to tears of pleasure.

"Oh...oh...oh fuck yeah baby...you keep getting tighter on me...you must be enjoying this too much." He pulls out. You give him a worried look. "Suck it." He demands ad you do so. Starting from the base of his hard cock. You've never really pay attention to it but Jaebum had a pretty big dick. You suck again on his tip (he twitches). You started to take it all in and you start to lick around his member and he moans a bit as you go up and down breathing through your nose to make it more pleasurable. "Fuck baby you're tongue feels so soft." You continue sucking hearing his groans and moans. "Suck like you mean it." you get shocked by what he says causing you to stop. He starts to push your head up and down to take his full-length member in making it hit the back of your throat . You wanted to take a breath for a moment but at the rate he was going he was not going to let that happen. He finally let you go You end up a coughing mess and gasp for some air having tears in your eyes.

"Oh shit baby are you ok?!" He wipes your tears away making sure you're ok hoping he wasn't too rough.

"yeah I'm ok babe just wasn't expecting it."

"Should we stop? Do you want me to stop? We can just go cuddle on the couch." He rambles on

"Are you kidding me?!" You shoot back; he looks confused. "Don't stop now please I want it." You say in a whining tone. "...I'm ok...so please...don't quit now." He kisses you with so much passion (god he loves you so much).

"Then turn over now. Get on your hands and knees!" You do as he says. Your heart starts racing again as he inserts his large cock inside your tight wet pussy.

"God you're so wet...slid in easily."

"I can't help it...this is your doing."

"Oh so you're blaming me for having such a wet pussy now huh?"

"Well...its just that-"

"Shut up and take your punishment." He started to pound you rough and hard making you arch your back and bite down on a pillow. It just feels so fucking good to have him ram you. You started to feel your climax coming but didn't want it to end.

"You fucking like that don't you...being daddy's cute little slut." you started to moan louder. 

"Yes...yes I love being your little slut daddy...please fuck me more." He pulls you up to were your back was against his chest. He wraps his hand around your neck and starts to choke you while his other hand rubs your clit hitting the most sensitive part of you. "Ahh fuck right there...right thee daddy." He stops. "WHAT NOW?!" 

"Like I said before only good girls get to cum." 

"What the hell?!" 

"Well if you don't want to we can stop now.." He starts to pull out. 

"NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T STOP. I PROMISE TO BE A GOOD GIRL I PROMISE SO PLEASE PUT IT BACK IN!!!" Hearing those words made him gain more confidence and stamina harder and harder and rougher on your clit rubbing it vigorously sending you into ecstasy; so good pounding you so hard screaming out his name. "OH JAEBUM YES YES RIGHT THERE...KEEP GOING...DON'T STOP!!!" Your eyes start to get filled with tears from the pain and the pleasure you're so close...almost there...getting closer..."yes that's the spot...yes Jaebum more...more!" 

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He tells you.

"Me too!" You respond. HE CLIMAXS! Releasing it inside filling you up till you reach your limit and climaxed too. Your whole body feels so hot your body twitches all over and you drop to the bed so shaking. You've never felt such ecstasy, such pleasure in your life after releasing your high relaxing huffing and puffing for air.

"That felt so good..." He tells you "...felt so good."

"You...too...daddy." He gets up to grab you a cold wet towel in the bathroom and brings it back to you wiping the sweat off your face. 

"Here baby." You smile at his sweetness. 

"Now promise to be daddy's good little girl or else."

"Yes daddy." He kisses you with delight knowing that you finally agreed to behave......for now. 

 


End file.
